1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to packages, and more particularly pertains to a condom caddy package wherein the organization permits sanitary disposal of a condom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packages containing condoms and the like are notoriously well known in the prior art. Contemporary problems associated with transmitted diseases and the like requires a convenient and readily available manner of disposing of condoms to prevent unnecessary spread of disease and bacteria associated with such items. The instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a condom package that provides sanitary and convenient storage of condoms prior to use but further provides for a manner of easy and sanitary disposal of such condoms preventing spread of disease and bacteria associated therewith. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,417 to CLINCH sets forth a package containing a seamed outer perimeter edge for containment of a condom therewithin in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,460 to HOFFMAN providing an open ended tubular package with concave sides to secure a condom package therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,414 to PENKSA sets forth a hermetically sealed condom package in a annular configuration to secure condom interiorly of an annular rim of the package without providing means of permitting tampering of an associated condom as provided for by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,900 to SEHMID sets forth a package construction wherein a generally tubular elongate package slidably receives a condom therewithin with again providing no means of sealing and securing a condom therewithin as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,357 to MARTIN et al sets forth a further means of securing a condom between spaced disks.
As such, there remains a need for a new and improved condom caddy package as set forth by the instant invention which simultaneously prevents tampering and access to a condom contained within a package prior to use and further sets forth a manner of sanitary disposal of the condom and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.